Naruto Demon Slayer
by SLASHSTONE435
Summary: ..


Esta historia empieza en Earthland, en una villa llamada Konoha rodeada un inmenso bosque con árboles de alrededor de 10 m de altura.

Dentro de la aldea podemos observar a un niño de unos 7 años con cabello rojo y ojos negros llamado Naruto Uchiha, este venía llegando a su casa de la escuela.

Cuando entró fue recibido por una mujer pelirroja que aparentaba ser su madre, esta era Kushina Uzumaki.

Vaya, hoy llegas temprano, deberías convivir más con los demás niños, le dijo a su hijo recibiendolo en la entrada.

Todavía no consigo amigos, dijo con la cabeza gacha.

Ella sabía porque le costaba socializar con los demás niños y no era su culpa, la aldea creía que su clan estaba maldito, dentro de su clan existieron varios magos poderosos pero al final eligieron el camino equivocado y fueron por el camino del odio y venganza.

Su clan era poderoso pero aún así la aldea no confiaba en ellos, hace un tiempo intentaron un golpe de estado pero fallo, por eso la aldea los arrincona en una esquina de la aldea, ellos no eran la excepción su esposo Minato Uchiha, ella y su hijo vivían una vida normal y eran felices pero casi no hacían ningún tipo de contacto con personas que no fueran de su clan.

Naruto en su interior sabía un poco de la verdad sobre su clan pero prefería ignorarlo no quería tener problemas, simplemente vivir cómodo y feliz.

Después del pequeño diálogo entre los 2 Naruto subió a su cuarto y estudiar, el ya sabía como funcionaba la aldea y su jerarquía ya que en la escuela te lo enseñaban , primero estaba el Hokage, luego el consejo, los magos y la gente común al último. Sus padres eran parte de la policía militar de la aldea así que el Hokage confiaba en ellos y en su trabajo.

Naruto había descubierto su magia y a la vez la que caracteriza a su clan, el "sharingan", una magia ocular que puede copiar técnicas, hacer ilusiones y otras que debe descubrir por sí mismo según su padre.

El era totalmente ajeno a lo que pasaba en su clan, no sabía que se estaban preparando para un golpe de estado, su clan estaba arto de ser ignorado querían darse a notar, demostrar su fuerza y vivir como quieran, sabían que eran más fuertes que muchos magos y lo demostrarían en su ataque.

El día había llegado, Naruto salió a practicar su magia, su padre le había dicho "si no eres fuerte la gente te lastimara a ti y a tus seres queridos, así que hazte tan fuerte que nadie te pueda dañar a ti ni a tus seres queridos", el no tenia amigos pero si familia y la protegería si o si, había acabado de practicar exitosamente, había manifestado su magia ocular y sus ojos habían tomado un color rojo con un tomoe.Hiba de regreso a su casa cuando se dio cuenta su clan peleaba contra los magos de la aldea así que empezó a correr, llegó a su casa y encontró a su madre.

Está rápidamente lo jalo hacia un pasadizo secreto debajo de una alfombra, escóndete aquí y no salgas hasta que yo o tu padre regresemos le dijo, el solo pudo asentir ya que no entendía lo que pasaba y hacer lo que le pidió.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que entró ahí, así que decidió salir, no había nadie solo casas destrozadas y sangre. El ya se hacía una idea de lo que había pasado y no le gustaba, camino y empezó a buscar a sus padres pero solo encontró cadáveres y sangre por doquier, en este punto el ya estaba dejando caer lágrimas hasta que los encontró, era una imagen que no quería ver nunca más así que solo siguió caminando y trato de despejar su mente pero la imagen quedaría guardada ahí para siempre.

¡Encontramos a uno!, grito alguien y solo vio a una persona desconocida cuando perdió el conocimiento.

Entonces despertó, lo extraño es que no podía ver nada, en ese momento se escucho a alguien entrar por la puerta, veo que despertaste dijo la voz que reconoció como el Hokage Danzo Shimura. El lo conocía porque había hablado con sus padres anteriormente en su casa y había escuchado su charla.

En este momento te preguntaras porque no puedes ver nada le dijo con una voz calmada.

Naruto solo asintió a ningún lado en particular

Eso es porque ya no tienes ojos, tu clan demostró ser una amenaza para la aldea en más de una ocasión y no me arriesgare a que vuelva pasar, por eso decidí acabar con tu clan, tu eres uno de los niños que todavía quedan, aunque sea un hombre de guerra mis principios me impiden matar niños y tu clan no es la excepción, los demás niños estarán bajo mi supervision pero a ti dejare marchar de la aldea, tus padres hicieron posible que pudiéramos repeler el ataque antes de que sucediera y solo por eso eres libre. Un mago te acompañará a un pueblo lo suficientemente lejano para que no puedas volver así que ni lo intentes o me veré obligado a matarte.

Naruto estaba en shock, sabía que su clan tenía la culpa pero no los odiaba, entendía sus razones pero no podía odiar su sangre. Ahora ya no puede evitar lo que viene, solo aceptarlo y sufrir las consecuencias de los errores de su clan y su linaje.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo la puerta se cerró y supuso que ahora estaba solo y ya no podía hacer nada.

Después de un rato un mago apareció y se lo llevó fuera de la villa.

Unos días después

Según el mago que lo acompañaba ya habían llegado, no sabía cuánto tiempo habían tardado ya que no tenía noción del tiempo.

Entonces hablo, de ahora en adelante te quedaras en un orfanato así que no causes problemas y no se te ocurra volver a menos que te lo permitamos.

Después de eso lo dejo en el orfanato y se fue.

Mientras la gente del orfanato estaba llevándolo a lo que sería su hogar de ahora en adelante se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

Los odio, a la aldea, a todos los que la habitan sin excepción, que tipo de aldea trata así a sus habitantes.

Aunque su clan hubiera causado problemas en el pasado todavía conocía a gente de su clan que sólo quería vivir en paz y sin conflictos.

Timeskip

Había pasado un tiempo desde que llegó al orfanato, sólo podía comer y dormir ya que sus capacidades no le permitían hacer otra cosa, para los demás niños era raro, así que solo pensaba en que cuando saliera de ahí se volvería fuerte y destruiria la aldea, no estaba del todo seguro de su decisión, si en su clan habían buenas personas también deberían haber en aldea, esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó así que lo pensaría un poco más antes de tomar una decisión de la que se pueda arrepentir.

Un día más terminaba y decidió dormir, después de un rato algo lo despertó y se le hizo raro que la persona que siempre lo ayuda a caminar no estuviera cerca, entonces lo volvió a escuchar, eran gritos de la gente así que decidió salir, con algo de dificultad lo logró.

Después de salir tomó un palo para ayudarse a caminar y salió como pudo, ya no escuchaba nada así que siguió caminando, si alguien lo veía le hablaría y el lo escucharía pero ese no fue el caso.

Siguió caminando hasta que se topo con una pared gigante, entonces un a brisa de aire surgió de quien sabe donde y alguien le habló.

Así que todavía quedaba un insignificante humano, se escucho una voz grave que venía desde arriba por lo que dedujo que era una persona mayor.

¿Quién es usted? pregunto Naruto con la mirada en el piso.

No debería importarle mi nombre a un mocoso, pero aún así me parece extraño que no tengas miedo.

¿Porque debería? Pregunto curioso, nadie le había hecho esa pregunta y tenía curiosidad.

¿Qué acaso eres ciego? ¿Que acaso no me vez? Pregunto un poco enojado.

Pues si, mis ojos ya no están, me los arrebato una persona.

Vaya, es inesperado pero no por eso te tendré lastima, ya me comí a toda la aldea y solo quedas tu.

Pues hazlo, no puedo correr y aun si pudiera no serviría de nada, si pudiste con una aldea porque conmigo no.

Eres inteligente, demasiado para un mocoso y eso me divierte así que hagamos un trato.

¿Cuál sería ese trato? Naruto pregunto con desconfianza.

Yo te entreno y a cambio tu me diviertes, dijo con una pizca de diversión en su voz que pudo percibir.

No creo que sea así de fácil debes tener otras razones para hacerlo.

Vaya que eres divertido, tienes razón y tengo mis razones, la primera es que yo me alimento de emociones negativas y dentro de ti hay venganza, tus emociones serán como un pequeño bocadillo cada segundo que estés cerca, y la segunda es simple, estoy aburrido de vivir sin nada que hacer más que comer y destruir, además mi muerte se acerca, he estado vivo por más de 500 años y no quiero morir aburrido.

Naruto estaba pensando, si aceptaba sería fuerte y si se decidía podría tener su venganza si así lo quería, además nadie más lo lastimaria a él ni a sus seres queridos, en cambio si no aceptaba pues sería debil e inservible así que su decisión ya estaba tomada.

Acepto, dijo Naruto sin más.

Trato hecho escucho y entonces se acordó de algo ¿cual era el nombre de la persona que lo entrenaria?

Ya que el trato se cerró ahora deberíamos conocernos señor, dijo y entonces volvió a hablar, mi nombre es Naruto Uchiha y tengo 8 años.

Mi nombre es Kurama, no recuerdo exactamente mi edad así que no importa y no soy un señor, soy un demonio.

¿Un demonio? Pensaba Naruto, no creía que existieran, su madre le decía que si se portaba mal los demonios vendrían por el, así que pensaba que solo eran un cuento para que fuera obediente.

Ahora que el trato está cerrado y que nos conocemos te llevare a un lugar donde podremos entrenar sin la intervención de los molestos humanos

De repente Naruto sintió algo peludo rodearlo para después ser levantado.

Timeskip

Ya habían llegado, por obvias razones Naruto no sabía a donde pero Kurama le había comentado que era tenía mucho espacio y un lago.

¿Entonces como entrenaremos? Pregunto Naruto, tenía curiosidad de cómo sería su entrenamiento debido a su ceguera.

Debido a que no tienes ojos antes de comenzar a enseñarte mi magia te enseñaré una magia para que puedas moverte mejor, dijo Kurama

¿Cuál es esa magia? Pregunto Naruto

No recuerdo el nombre, llámala como quieras pero esta magia te permite sentir la presencia de todo lo que tiene magia, en resumen cualquier ser vivo ya sean plantas o personas, luego te enseñare otra magia que es algo similar a la ecolocalizacion, ya que percibes tu alrededor por medio del sonido, así que empezaremos con esas por el momento.

Está bien, espero aprender esas 2 magias pronto, dijo Naruto algo impaciente.


End file.
